Parenthood
by Hudine
Summary: 9th DrRose: sequel to 'most terrifying day of my life'; now the doctor and Rose are faced with a new challenge, one that ends all.......PARENTHOOD!
1. 12 months

**Title:** Parenthood

**Author**: Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating:** T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Paring:** Rose/9th Doctor

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers:** Rose, the end of the world

**Summery:** 9th Dr/Rose: sequel to 'most terrifying day of my life'; now the doctor and Rose are faced with a new challenge, one that ends all...PARENTHOOD!

**Category:** Drama/Romance/AU/Humour

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes:** This is AU it don't exactly follow cannon, my take on things. NO FLAMES SAYING IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY

**Feedback:** To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications:** To everyone that revied the last one. Especialy thouse who pointed out I forgot to change the parring in the Info.

**WARNINGS: None**

**

* * *

**

"You could have told me about your lot's enhanced mental abilities!"

"Would it have mattered Rose!"

"I duno! No, maybe; I would have liked to know my baby has the ability to make things levitate!"

"Well how was I to know! It's an ability that's not shown in my family for eight generations!"

Rose sighed and looked down at their baby boy, now twelve months old and getting into everything. He was looking up making excited baby gurgles of laughter, clapping his chubby little hands together. She reached out to her; well she didn't know what to call him, Boyfriend? Partner? Lover? He was all those things really, and he was an alien that travelled through time, and if someone had told her all of this a few hours before she met him, she'd say they where insane. He clasped her hand tenderly, holding onto the TARDIS console for dear life, grinning like an idiot.

"That's a good boy Jake, put Mummy and Daddy down now," Rose soothed out to the little boy who really was blissfully unaware.

The Doctor laughed as he looked down, the TARDIS floor was about five feet below them and they would be rising if he wasn't clinging to the central column. "You know, this is kinda fun. Reminds me of the time..."

"Never mind that, we need to get down from here." She sighed, he took everything the boy done very light-heartedly, but he had the right she supposed. Jake was the first really good thing to happen to him in a long time, and he was a doting father.

Then The Doctor noticed the baby headed toward the control console, "NO! JAKE DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING!" Jake stopped in his tracks, fell down on his bum, and started to cry, then the Doctor and Rose crashed unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes from the position he was in, on top of her, then leaned forward and kissed her. When they broke apart he laughed and got up, helped her, then picked up his little boy to calm him. "Shhh it's ok son, we know you didn't mean it."

Jake stopped crying immediately and started making happy noises, gurgling something that sounded like 'daddy'.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He asked Rose innocently.

"Get him to stop crying just by picking him up, it never works for me."

"Practice, lots of practice. It never worked for Susan though, but her mother was a charm." He got a little sad thinking of his daughter and granddaughter. He knew for a fact the former died in the war, he was there; although Susan he didn't know about. He was broken out of his stupor as Jake started crying again, "shhhh, it's ok son. It's ok."

When it didn't work Rose smirked and took her son from his arms and he stopped again. "There that's better, don't worry; your Daddy's always been this full of it."

He gave a sad smile back, "sorry, was just remembering. He picked up on it. He's empathic, Jake picks up on our emotions, if we are happy he's more likely to be happy, if we are sad he will be too."

"You could have told me that before all those times I spent forever trying to get him to stop crying in the middle of the night."

"You looked so sweet together, I didn't want to spoil it."

"Easy for you, you don't have to sleep as often as I do." She smelt the air and cringed, "here just for that you can change the baby."

She passed the smelly child to him, gave the Doctor a playful slap on the arm, and disappeared probably off to get Jake's food ready. He looked at his son as he held him at arms length nose cringed, "you know mate, I can't wait till you learn to use the toilet."

* * *

The Doctor slipped into bed with his lover and started playfully nibbling on her ear and trailed kisses down across her jaw, along her neck, then sucking on the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Rose moaned with pleasure and tilted her head as she woke, to give him better access.

"Hmmm. That feels nice."

He stopped and looked at her smiling, "only nice?"

She laughed a little back, "well you could upgrade to amazing if you go lower."

"Love you," he stated and looked her in the eyes.

"Love you too, now come'ere."

His smile widened and he kissed her softly. Just as things was heating up there was a blood curtailing scream of a baby crying, coming from the next room. They broke apart and listened for a little while to see if he stopped, but it continued, "can we leave him at your mum's for a bit?"

"No," she told him knowing he wasn't really upset.

"Awe come on, I can have us back before we left him."

She laughed, "my mother don't even know your an alien yet. She thinks we are living in a flat in Kent."

When Rose got up he grinned and followed her, "but we are... just inside a TARDIS in a flat in Kent."

"She still keeps asking why there is a blue police box in our living room." She looked at him. "Besides the TARDIS is still in a huff with you and would probably take us to God knows where; and we agreed to stay put until Jake is older."

The Doctor sighed, "I know." He looked at the little boy that Rose picked up to change his nappy. "It's worth it though. I been travelling a long time, almost get dizzy standing still; it's just..."

"You miss it," Rose stated knowing him too well.

He grinned again and looked her over as she bent down to grab the powder from the overnight bag, and pinched her butt. "Not even if I asked you to marry me?"

"God you are worse than a human male, you know that? Least they only think about it every three seconds instead of two."

"Oh only since I met you Rose darling. Only since I met you," he trailed off thinking about what he had asked her. He smiled, he really was going to ask her, just not yet, then he wanted to have another child to keep Jake company, if she would have him.

* * *

More comming soon, please review! 


	2. MY GRANDSON IS A WHAT?

Chapter 2 - MY GRANDCHILD IS A WHAT!

It was almost Jake's second birthday and he was talking away, getting him to shut up is the trick, and he was more advanced than a human boy twice his age mentally. He sat in his grandmother's flat playing with alphabet building blocks, while his mother sat on the sofa six months pregnant, his father was tinkering again, and his grandmother was running around wondering where the hell the toaster had gone too.

"I swear I left it in the kitchen."

"Left what in the kitchen? What you lost now mum?" Rose asked exasperated having a good idea.

"The toaster," she replied.

"He tried to fix it." Rose replied simply, and picked up her magazine not really needing to explain farther.

"Oh I swear that boyfriend of yours is nothing but trouble." She turned to the direction of the spare room that had once belonged to Rose. "JOHN! What you done with it!"

The Doctor heard his assumed Earth-name being squealed out, and knew it was only one person... only one person ever called him by it, the one he 'lovingly' called his mother-in-law. "DONE WITH WHAT?" He yelled back, even though she was at the door.

"The toaster."

"Toaster?"

"Yes you know, the thing you put bread in and it cooks it and comes out hopefully brown... or in your case black."

"Oh that toaster..." he replied contemplatively.

"Daddy broke it," a small voice came from behind her.

"I didn't brake it..."

"What do you call in pieces then Daddy?" Jake asked confused as he ran into the room and sat up on the bed.

"See," Jake's grandmother said triumphantly. "I always said my little boy was intelligent. Just look at him, talking like a four year old."

"Runs in the family you know," The Doctor stated proudly and ruffled Jake's dark hair, who laughed. His Daddy was being silly again.

"Yes well if it's from you it skipped a generation," she replied.

Rose had got up and joined them at the bedroom, "what's he done now?"

"The nutty professor took my toaster apart."

Rose kissed him on the cheek, then picked up her son. "Can't take my eye off you for a minute. You better either put that," she gestured to the pile of metal on the bed, "back together again, or go get her another one."

"I was just trying to get it to work better."

"And I remember the time you did that to the microwave, it exploded." Jackie complained.

Jake giggled, and Rose snorted at the indignant look on the Doctor's face. "It isn't my fault such a primitive device can't take the metal lining."

"You know sometimes I'd swear he was an alien, if it wasn't for the accent."

"He is an alien. He's a refugee from the planet Galifrey, it got destroyed by the Daleks," Jake informed his grandmother.

"Oh honestly Jake, you got quite the imagination," she told him laughing, and leaned against the blue box in the corridor. "Why do you have to leave your tool box here, while your flat is being refurbished anyway. The door isn't even closed right," she moved to shut it, only she tripped and fell in.

The Doctor looked at Rose and Jake, "well she had to find out eventually. She's already worried about Jake's heart murmur."

Rose sighed, "yes I know. Especially when she discovers the next one has the same murmur." She kissed her son, "come on time for your bath."

"Don't want one."

"Sure you do, I'll go help," the Doctor told Rose and reached for Jake.

She just turned away. "No, you are going in there and explaining to my mother."

"Why me?" He asked looking like a small child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Because you are the alien here," Rose stated and walked off to the bathroom.

Sighing he stepped into the control room. "Plenty of room in here huh?"

Jackie looked up at her daughters boyfriend, still stunned, frozen where she was on the floor. "It's bigger on the inside than the out..."

"Yep."

"This is bigger than the flat."

"Yep."

"It's alien."

"Yep."

"Your name is not John Smith is it?"

"No, not really."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm like Jake said, an alien. This is my... well it's more than just a space ship. It's called a TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Disappears here reappears there, you wouldn't understand. Can go anywhere, any world, any time, it's also a time machine you see."

"But if your from another world, how come you sound like your from Manchester... Wait? MY GRANDSON IS AN ALIEN!"

"Well that depends on your definition of alien..."

"He looks so normal, and that heart murmur that sounds like he has two hearts, and his intelligence level for his age... I mean he was spelling out complex mathematical equations with his building blocks before I came to see you about the toaster... It all makes sense now..."

The Doctor sat down beside Jackie and put a hand on her shoulder. "You had to find out eventually. Just wish it was less shocking."

"You look normal... You and Jake always felt cooler to the touch, but you look normal."

"My race is so different to yours, and yet so much the same. The heart murmur isn't a murmur, it's real. We have two hearts, more enhanced mental abilities, stronger physically, enhanced healing capacity that makes us live longer, and when a body dies we regenerate into a new one, which is only possible twelve times." He looked into her eyes, "I may have not told you the whole truth about some things; but I'm still the same man that Rose brought home and introduced to you, the same guy that you where joking with about a toaster and the microwave only moments ago. Just don't judge me or Jake, or the new child, because we are different."

"Look I'm trying, it's just a lot to take in, ok." She placed her hand on top of his, "don't worry I'll get over it."

"Come on, I'll show you around while Rose is no doubt struggling to get Jake into the bath."

* * *

Please review

* * *


	3. Babysitting a Time Tot

**Chapter 3 - Baby Sitting a Time Tot**

* * *

Ace couldn't believe it. Here she was back in Perivale; living in the same old council house she grew up in. Her mother had died last week, she supposed she should be sad about it, but oddly she wasn't. Instead she felt empty, the same sort of emptiness she had felt before she ran off with the Doctor, who had felt more like a parent than her mother or father ever had. 

The funeral had been yesterday, and oddly the doctor she had known showed up. Said it was the last time he was going to see her again for a very long time, and that he had a very important mission to undertake for the time lords. He didn't say what, but since the Christmas party last year, and meeting a different doctor, one that was younger, yet in his eyes older, and had a thing for the girl he had brought with him; well from what he had told her she had a good idea what that mission was. Ace knew better than to say anything to the doctor about it though, she had hugged him and almost cried when the TARDIS had dematerialised, because she knew he was off to his death. Not his final death, the doctor will always live on, but the death of the one she had known, and had been as much her father as an alien from across the galaxy that picks up strays could be.

Sighing she fingered the TARDIS key the doctor had given her so long ago, that now hung around her neck; then picked up her old backpack and with a smile flung it over her shoulder. They where tarring down the old play-park where she had been abducted by the Master and the Cheetah People. She figured since she had so many memories she'd go give them a hand. One thing was for certain it was going to go off with a bang, and bangs cheered her up a bit.

* * *

Ace got to the old park and sat down on the same swing that she had when the Cheetahs attacked, and was glad she didn't turn into one of them. Looking around she decided she would start with this swing, so she reached in her back-pack and got a canister of nitro-nine, set a sixty-second fuse, and ran back. Suddenly there was a familiar whining noise and a blue police box materialised. The door opened and the new doctor walked out, scratching his head. 

"This' not..." He noticed the canister, "ACE!" He dived back into the TARDIS just as the nitro-nine exploded spectacularly and bits of grass, concrete and metal flew about everywhere.

Ace grimaced and approached the crater the TARDIS sat at the very edge of, she opened the door and looked in to see the Doctor on the floor grinning like an idiot, a heavily pregnant woman she recognised from the party as Rose, and a toddler that was laughing at the doctor. "Em sorry Professor?"

He sat up, "what I tell you about nitro?" He asked calmly.

Ace was scared now, he was being too calm. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Never mind that, come in here and close the door, I can hear the police coming. Besides I need your help." She grinned and came in and closed the door. "I need to take Rose to the hospital but I can't until at least the next millennia or else any drugs they give her could kill the baby."

"And he still can't get this old thing working," Rose jabbed laughing at the indignant glare.

He turned to the console and stroked it gently, "there, there old girl don't listen to her. I know you'll get it right next time." He turned to Jake, "always remember son, a TARDIS is a living thing as well as a machine, and type 40s are well known for their sentimentality, and are very easy offended. Do that and she'll take you anywhere but where you are supposed to be going."

"You must have offended her a lot then," Ace sniggered.

"Hay, I've not done anything, just she's older than a TARDIS is supposed to be. Don't always know her way anymore, but I have faith." He picked up Jake and fiddled with the console. "She got rather battered during the war, had to replace everything on the console with whatever was available at the time. This is the original; the other console rooms don't even work anymore, but we've got her fixed up rightly now."

"So what you need me for?" Ace asked, suddenly remembering.

"A very important job, and it just goes to show I still trust you a lot even though I almost got me head taken off." He moved over to her, "you like kids?"

"No..."

"Good." He handed Jake over to her, "This is my son Jake, Jake you be a good boy for Auntie Dorothy, ok?"

The Doctor ran around the console full of energy, and they where moving again, then when it stopped Ace asked, "What you want me to do?"

"Stay here and look after Jake for me. I'm trusting you with his life, he can't regenerate yet if anything happens."

Rose kissed the boy on the cheek, then held her stomach as a contraction hit her. "Thanks."

The Doctor grabbed Rose around the middle and helped her out of the TARDIS, then looked back in, "I'll be back when I can. Was hell last time..."

"He fainted!" Rose called out teasing, which made Ace laugh.

"I didn't... I just forgot to breathe a little too long..." This made Ace and Rose laugh harder, "Bed by seven dinner at five." Then the door closed behind him and Ace was left holding the baby.

"Well how hard can it be..."

* * *

It been ten minutes and already she lost the kid. She had put him down, then he started to ask stupid kids stuff like 'if she was Dorothy where is Toto.' The more she told him not to call her Dorothy the more he did of course; then there was a light started to flash on the console so she looked, finding it was only the one that the doctor put there years ago as a joke to _'tell when the baked potatoes are ready' _or something useless like that; it was the only part of the TARDIS console she recognised. Well needless to say when she had turned around Jake was no where to be found. 

"Just brilliant," she muttered. "Jake? You out there?"

Looking she seen the TARDIS door was still closed and she would have heard it open otherwise. But at the other side the door was open to the rest. Sighing Ace went through and looked around. The living quarters where all still in the same place but there was no sign of him in any of those, and some of the stuff she had seen in the doctor's room made her blush; just too much info.

Next she looked in the kitchen since it was next on the list, pulled the potato out of the oven sighing; looks like the Doctor was still as forgetful as ever. She put it in the suspended animation cabinet and closed the door. Moving on to the workshop next, she found different things that looked interesting, like the frame of a robot dog, tools she had no idea what they were, computer chips, and even to her surprise the outer shell of a Dalek.

Sighing Ace went through another Door and found herself back in the console room. "Great." Then she heard a childish snigger and turned around to see a small boy: still lots of puppy fat, healthy build for a two year old, had dark black hair, and shockingly pale blue eyes, and was wearing your every day clothes for a boy his age in her time; blue jeans and black 'Harry Potter' t-shirt. "Jake, don't run off like that."

Jake blinked, his little hands behind his back, "but Auntie Dorothy I was only getting you a present."

Ace sighed again, "ok Jake but you shouldn't run off like that. And stop calling me Dorothy my name is Ace."

Jake handed her a bunch of red flowers, "I picked these for you."

"Oh thank you," Ace smiled accepting the gift and pressed them into her nose and took a smell. Then with horror she remembered what they were, 'itching flowers'; well they had a proper name' from the planet they originated from, but it got lost in the translation and she couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't long before her face started itching, came up in hives, and she sneezed violently. "Why you little brat, you done that deliberately."

Jake laughed, "hehe you fell for it!"

Then he ran for his life as Ace screamed, "this means war!"

* * *

Ace creped through the TARDIS corridors; cream over her face to bring down the hives, water gun in hand, which was connected to a two gallon tank of water on her back. She didn't want to alert her prey of her presence. Slowly she opened the door of what looked like a nursery and seen it, then fired. "Got ya!" When it didn't move she went in closer only to find it was a teddy that had Jake's clothes on it, 'smart kid.' 

"Ha ha!" Jake was behind wearing something similar to what was on him before with a smaller water gun, and squirted Ace. "Can't get me."

Ace turned around and chased after him, then managed to hit Jake with a good blast knocking the boy off his feet. "I never miss."

Jake got up soaked to the skin laughing, "you still got to catch me!" Then ran off again.

Ace wasn't long before running after him, "not for long!"

* * *

The two of them had been running around the TARDIS for hours, and Ace was looking for him again. She two was soaked from falling into the pool, again something Jake had tricked her into. Getting into the kitchen she saw the boy slumped in a corner ready but he looked to tired. "Hay kido." 

"I'm to tired to play anymore Auntie Ace."

"Oh so you stopped calling me Dorothy now," she folded her arms a little suspicious.

"Yea, your a load more fun than my Gran."

Ace reached down and helped him up, "Ok, time to get you some food."

Jake slumped down at the table as he pulled himself onto a chair. It was cute really cause he almost wasn't big enough to 'slump'. "Can I have Ice cream?"

"No."

"Aww come on."

"Sorry. One there is none left, two your parents would kill me, more than they will already."

"Least your only human."

"Why you say that?" Ace asked a little amused.

"Then they can only kill you once."

"Good point," Ace laughed as she looked through the suspended animation cabinet, "how does pasta sound?" When Jake just shrugged his shoulders, she took it out and put it in the TARDIS equivalent of a microwave to heat, then put out a little plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a bigger one for herself. She put what was left back in the suspended animator and sat down beside Jake handing him his as well as a fork.

Jake ate it all quite hungrily, he had no idea how long it had been in the suspended animator but it was good. "What do you think, am I going to have a brother or sister?"

"Well I duno."

"I want a brother, my Mum and Dad could have found out, but Mum insisted they wait."

Finishing Ace picked up the plates and put them in the washer. "Well either way I'm sure we will find out soon." Ace picked up the sleepy little guy, she had grown fond of him already despite everything. He kinda reminded her of herself as a child. They went to his room and into the bathroom since all the TARDIS bedrooms was on-sweet. She ran the Bath and helped the boy off with his clothes, and into the warm water. "There, now isn't that better?"

"Uh huh, less cold now." He looked at Ace who resembled a drowned river rat, "what about you Auntie Ace? Your wet too."

"I'll have one after your cleaned up and ready for bed." She moved into the bedroom and looked for some pyjamas. Finding some she came back in, helped the boy wash up, then get dried and dressed. "Now time for you to go to bed."

He yawned loudly, "do I have to?"

"Yes," she answered simply tucking the young boy into bed.

He gave another yawn, "can you sing to me?"

"I'm not much of a singer."

"Please I promise I won't laugh."

Ace sighed, "ok what you want me to sing then?"

"Wish upon a star. My Dad sings it sometimes... well it's the only English one."

It almost made her laugh thinking of the Doctor singing lullabies, especially ones from old cartoons. "That's the one from Disney?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I know that one." She smiled who didn't really. So softly she started to sing:

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true _

When Ace finished she found him fast asleep cuddled up to a teddy. She smiled, the boy looked so peaceful, so she quietly slipped out of the room, and off to go get dried off herself.

* * *

Thanks gargoylesama for the idea. 


	4. Double Trouble

**Chapter 4 - Double Trouble**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The Doctor grinned like a madman as he looked at Rose. He held a little bundle of blankets like it was the most precious thing in the Universe, and if you looked carefully you could see a little pink sleeping face. "That's the spirit. What way you going to do it then?"

"With... - PUFF - a giant - AHHHH - pair of - PUFF - scissors!"

"Scissors? Never been threatened by a big pair of those... Now clipping shears is another matter..."

"AHHHH! You think you are so impressive!"

"I am so impressive! Just look what I did," he answered gesturing to the little baby boy in his arms.

"What you also did isn't going to wait much longer!"

"Not just yet," a female doctor with six arms, and purple and blue scaled skin replied, "you're not ready yet." She would normally would have been ready right away only for, the doctors using tissue regenerators to put her back to the way she was before birthing only to find out there was another one coming that had been masked by the lifesighns of the other twin.

"This is all your fault!" She took another deep breath. "Six hours worth of labour for the first one," another big puff, "only to find out there is another one;" and another deep breath; "and we been here another hour!"

"Well at least you didn't need surgery this time," he offered.

"Trust me, if you knock me out and end my suffering, I promise to not castrate you before killing."

He stifled a laugh, as long as she was yelling at him it would take the edge off the pain a bit. "Castrate? Now who said anything about castration?"

"I did, there now!"

"Almost ready," the maternity doctor added.

"You and your alien metabolism." Rose suppressed a loud yell. "Can't risk the painkillers!"

That one did hit home a little. If this was an entirely human baby, she would have been given something, only a young Galifreyan child couldn't take it. Being 3/4 human might make the children more resilient, but all indications show that the Galifreyan DNA was the most dominant. Just like if you compared his half human half Galifreyan to a full blooded Galifreyan there wasn't a lot of difference by original nature. It was supposed to be that way for up to twelve generations, later altered that way when his race was given back the ability to reproduce during the war, in an effort they may in some way survive; and humans was genetically similar to them.

He and his brother had been an accident, twins like his latest two. Only his mother wasn't impregnated normally, she and his father had been drinking some juice; only to find out later it was used for transferring DNA from one person to another, used to help men that was unable to impregnate their mates; and they had drank from the same glass. He and his brother was the first to be born for a very long time as the Time Lords was a barren race. His daughter and granddaughter was conceived the same way, as he had in his youth met a young time lady that had wanted to experience birth, and his daughter talked a man into the same thing in order to have one of her own. The council was afraid though, what if there was a huge population boom? So they put a stop to it, the same thing that resulted in him grabbing his granddaughter and fleeing from Galifrey afraid for her life; her mother already gone.

As far as the hospital doctors was concerned a Galifreyan child was more precious than all else. It was so rare to see one, as he would have guessed, and he was on the endangered species list, and any births from descent of that list was top priority. He had struggled to keep his child here with him as their twin was born. They wanted to take him into an incubator unit to make sure the child was kept in good health, but the Doctor insisted to them a Galifreyan child was psychically linked to their parents and doing so could kill the baby. It was why it had hurt so much when his own mother had left him with his father, to go home to earth; he was no older than his eldest son Jake at the time.

"That's it Miss Tyler, you can push now!" One of the doctors called.

Rose grabbed onto her mate's arm tightly as she pushed with the contractions, each one getting closer and closer. Then there was silence that was cracked by a piercing wail, which in turn set off the other one who didn't want to be shown up by his sibling.

"It's a girl."

The baby was passed to Rose and she held her little girl and looked over at her boy and cried tears of joy. "They look so beautiful." The little blue eyes looked up at them, some soft tufts of blond hair on their almost bald heads. "Guess we both win then. You wanted a girl and I wanted a boy."

"I think I'd have been a winner either way," he looked at the little girl and coaxed Rose into swapping them around so he can have a good look at his new daughter. Teeny note – cord. Babies come attached The girl's aura seemed so familiar it hurt a little, and she looked up at him with innocent yet strangely familiar blue eyes. He had heard of reincarnation before, but never believed in it until now. "Can we call her Romana?"

"Romana? That's a nice name. Galifreyan?

"Sort of, well actually it's short for Romanadvoratrelundar, but that's a bit of a mouthful. I always called her that and she stuck to it even after she returned to Gallifrey."

"Yea well that is a mouthful. Old girlfriend?"

"Well not exactly. She wasn't into well... my type. But we where best friends, the only one on that planet that ever understood me, and she made a fine president of the high council. Made life altering changes that needed to be made and stuck to them..." He trailed off, and looked down, "she looks like her, well one of her anyway."

"Well Romana it is then." She looked down at the other twin, "then I get to name this one. Kyle."

"Kyle? Oh come on, we've been over this..."

"You got your name, and Kyle is a nice name."

"It's Irish!"

"So?"

"So, so... Alright! I guess it's not that bad," he conceded. He was just glad the babies werefine, and Rose was fine too. It's times like this he was glad he decided he does families after all, and now he was a little less lonely; there was two more of his kind in existence.

* * *

Thanks Helen for betaing. 

Please review - flames will be ignored, constructive crit welcome.


End file.
